Generation Break
]] "Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced in G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by a specified number: / / /GB4/ . How it Works A "Generation Break" ability remains active and can only be used, as long as the total number of face up G units on both your (VC) and G zone is the same stated number or more. For example, one G unit on your (VC) plus to two face up G units in your G zone is equal to three face up G units in total. You need to have the stated number or more as soon as the event for an ability would occur, including at the time before a G unit would be put face up. List of Cards Angel Feather Grade 0 *Black Candle, Azrail ( ) *Black Curse, Muriel ( ) *Black Omen, Phul ( ) *Black Report, Ridwan ( ) *Doctoroid Refros ( ) *Nutrient Angel ( ) *Surgery Angel ( ) Grade 1 *Black Bomber, Maalik ( ) *Black Mirage, Hageete ( ) *Black Talent, Lyla ( ) *Doctoroid Doritas ( ) *Doctoroid Premas ( ) *Doctroid Remnon ( ) *Drill Motor Nurse ( ) *Kind Care, Sartael ( ) *Nurse-cap Dalmatian ( ) Grade 2 *Antibody Pegasus ( ) *Black Carve, Ezezel ( ) *Black Dream, Zabaniya ( ) *Black Relief, Aratoron ( ) *Black Slice, Harut ( ) *Brisk Medical, Yrouel ( ) *Laser Clutcher, Ke'el ( ) *Learning Angel ( ) *Medical Bomber Nurse ( ) *Nurse of Broken Heart ( ) *Thermic Shot Nurse ( ) *Treatment Nurse ( ) Grade 3 *Black Devote, Phaleg ( ) *Black Shiver, Gavrail ( ) *Black Shock, Gavrail Prim ( ) *Black Wisdom, Sraosha ( ) *Elastic Bipolar, Rahtiel ( ) *Mobile Ward, Healing Palace ( ) *Requiem Pegasus ( ) *Retractor, Sarakiel ( ) Grade 4 *Black Seraph, Eleleth ( ) *Black Seraph, Gavrail ( ) *Black Seraph, Vellator Terminal ( ) *Holy Seraph, Altiel ( ) *Holy Seraph, Raphael ( ) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid ( ) *Blue Wave Recruit, Yiotis ( ) *Blue Wave Soldier, Twinhead Shark ( ) *Dolphin Soldier of Leaping Windy Seas ( ) *Harpoon Dracokid ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Mitros ( ) *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrey ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Melania ( ) *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Pantea ( ) *Battle Siren, Stacia ( ) *Blue Wave Shield General, Yorgos ( ) *Blue Wave Soldier, Scope Sailor ( ) *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier ( ) *Dragon Rider, Dinos ( ) *Flash-roll Commando ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Paul ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Vallas ( ) *Mind-eye Sailor ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Violent Shooter ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide ( ) *Battle Siren, Janka ( ) *Battle Siren, Nicoletta ( ) *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *Battle Siren, Cipla ( ) *Blue Wave Marine General, Galleass ( ) *Blue Wave Marine General, Medla ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tzanis ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Nikitas ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios ( ) *Saberflow Sailor ( ) *Tear Knight, Timos ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Lordly Maelstrom ( ) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon ( ) *Blue Wave Dragon, Arsenal Fleet Dragon ( ) *Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *Marine General of Twin Bullets, Cretas ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Stragglefin Dragon ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) *Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Titan of the Trench Patrol ( ) Grade 4 *Blue Swirl Marshal Dragon, Last Twister Dragon ( ) *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon ( ) *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon ( ) *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Ihoannes ( ) *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas ( ) *Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas ( / ) Bermuda Triangle Grade 0 *Chouchou, Hulala ( ) *Chouchou, Sasha ( ) *Chouchou, Serah ( ) *Dancing Designer, Lauren ( ) *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk ( ) *Finger Magic, Mako ( ) *First Lesson, Akari ( ) *Jump on the Water! Amelie ( ) *Mystical Motion, La Theta ( ) *Negative Addict, Villetta ( ) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Nelum ( ) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Tytis ( ) *Wholehearted Dream, Meruru ( ) Grade 1 *Beware of Surprises, Almin ( ) *Chouchou, Marl ( ) *Chouchou, Praire ( ) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie ( ) *Garland Blossom, Ayna ( ) *Miracle Twintail, Wyz ( ) *Secret Smile, Puumo ( ) *Superb New Student, Shizuku ( ) *Sweet Paradise, Manya ( ) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Rupina ( ) *Tidal Art, Marie ( ) Grade 2 *Admired Sparkle, Spica ( ) *Brilliant Ocean, Elly ( ) *Chouchou, Ayana ( ) *Chouchou, Blanche ( ) *Chouchou, Listella ( ) *Chouchou, Suguri ( ) *Eager Envy, Marronnier ( ) *Hard Stroke, Linwell ( ) *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia ( ) *Inactive Pretty, Yuyuka ( ) *Love Collect, Eleanor ( ) *Magical Charge, Vita ( ) *Marine Athlete, Larajah ( ) *One-stroke Art, Carla ( ) *Orient-PR♥ISM, Ayari ( ) *Prestige, Cetia ( ) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya ( ) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri ( ) *Victory Appeal, Filie ( ) Grade 3 *Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua ( ) *Chouchou, Muritz ( ) *Dual Oculus, Lumisia ( ) *Great Ascent, Liddy ( ) *Little Princess, Himari ( ) *Miracle Voice, Lauris ( ) *Orient-PR♥ISM, Karina ( ) *Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto ( ) *Sincere Girl, Liddy ( ) *Skillful Performer, Minori ( ) *Sparkle in Her Heart, Spica ( ) *Whitely Noble, Fantine ( ) *Wonderful Voice, Lauris ( ) Grade 4 *Blessed Sparkle, Sandy ( ) *Celebrate Voice, Lauris ( ) *Fantastic Passion☆, Pacifica ( ) *Festal Finale, Final Priscilla ( ) *Perfect Performance, Ange ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 0 *Thunder Elemental, Gororo ( ) Grade 1 *Earth Elemental, Connell ( ) *Light Elemental, Peaker ( ) *Snow Elemental, Hyakko ( ) Grade 2 *Heat Elemental, Bobo ( ) *Rain Elemental, Pichan ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Dee of Nightmareland ( ) *Monochrome of Nightmareland ( ) *Werfleder Ordonnaz ( ) *Werkatze Rekrut ( ) Grade 1 *Closet Balloon ( ) *Combust Vampir ( ) *Dormouse of Nightmareland ( ) *Edge in the Darkness ( ) *Listig Vampir ( ) *Lunatic Masquerade ( ) *Succubus of Avarice ( ) *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Brennen Vampir ( ) *Covetous Succubus ( ) *Doppel Vampir ( ) *Dum of Nightmareland ( ) *Flying Librarian ( ) *Knife Conductor ( ) *Squallmaker Vampir ( ) *Succubus of Desire ( ) *Three-in the Dark ( ) *Tragic Claw ( ) Grade 3 *Frosty Steeple ( ) *Glanzend Vampir ( ) *Nine-break Hustler ( ) *One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot ( ) *Queen of Nightmareland, Hartrud ( ) *Scharhrot Vampir ( ) *Sweet Predator ( ) Grade 4 *Casket of Absolute Zero, Rutland Betray ( ) *Medical Studies of Extinction, Vincent ( ) *One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot ( ) *One who Hunts Souls, Balaam ( ) *One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandscold ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Enigman Zephyr ( ) *Operator Girl, Linka ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon ( ) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) *Enigman Blanc ( ) *Enigman Calm ( ) *Enigman Swirl ( ) *Magical Inspector Tolbe ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandberet ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrusher ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) *Enigman Helm ( ) Grade 3 *Bravest Rush, Grandgallop ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandgardy ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsmasher ( ) *Enigman Gigastorm ( ) *Enigman Megacurrent ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle ( ) Grade 4 *Dimensional Robo Overall Command, Ultimate Daiking ( ) *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon ( ) *Oceanic Conversion, Atlantis Dolphin ( ) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk ( ) *Chrono Dran ( ) *Chrono Dran G ( ) *Gunnergear Dracokid ( ) *Heavy Wrench Dracokid ( ) *Pulsar, Hypnosis Sheep ( ) *Pulsar, Sentry Dracokid ( ) *Steam Battler, Ur-Watar ( ) *Steam Scara, Merkar ( ) *Steam Worker, Kuda ( ) *Tick Tock Worker ( ) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat ( ) *Wakey Wakey Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon ( ) *Causality Dragon ( ) *Chronoethos Jackal ( ) *Cornerstone Gear Turtle ( ) *Forward-pressing Gear Tiger ( ) *Gear Owl Perching at Nightfall ( ) *Gear Pony Aware of Twilight ( ) *Meow Meow Worker ( ) *Mist Geyser Dragon ( ) *Parallel Barrel Dragon ( ) *Progress Second Dragon ( ) *Pulsar, Nibble Rat ( ) *Pulsar, Stratos Falcon ( ) *Pulsar Tamer, Hegald ( ) *Slapstick Worker ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-ningin ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-Zaba ( ) *Steam Gunner, Xuxin ( ) *Steam Hunter, Emen-bara ( ) *Steam Keeper, La-ba'shim ( ) *Steam Maiden, Danish ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishme ( ) *Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel ( ) *Steam Maiden, Melem ( ) *Steam Maiden, Mesh-kia ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Sniper, Lishma ( ) *Steam Soldier, Alu ( ) *Steam Soldier, Undalulu ( ) *Steam Tamer, Arka ( ) *Steam Worker, Etana ( ) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf ( ) *Tick-away Dragon ( ) *Time-seizing Gear Cat ( ) *Timebreak Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Chronoclaw Monkey ( ) *Clockfencer Dragon ( ) *Delayed Blazer Dragon ( ) *Drain-valve Dragon ( ) *Extend Magne Dragon ( ) *Furyminute Dragon ( ) *Gear Goat Loitering in Ruins ( ) *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *History-maker Dragon ( ) *Iron Fist Sanction Colossus ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Lost City Dragon ( ) *Pulsar, Cruising Dragon ( ) *Pulsar, Shiftbullet Dragon ( ) *Pulsar, Spearhead Unicorn ( ) *Pulsar, Speedy Bunny ( ) *Pulsar Tamer, Eriba ( ) *Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure ( ) *Pulsar Tamer, Manish ( ) *Rough Play Outrageous Gear Bear ( ) *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Steam Fighter, Galumu ( ) *Steam Knight, Lugal ( ) *Steam Knight, Mudar ( ) *Steam Lynx, Adadoapura ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishin ( ) *Steam Maiden, Merianna ( ) *Steam Maiden, Shag-kusa ( ) *Steam Rider, Sharrum ( ) *Steam Tamer, Nanni ( ) *Twice-talented Gear Hound ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) *Upstream Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon ( ) *Breastflare Dragon ( ) *Chronofang Tiger ( ) *Chronofang Tiger G ( ) *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Classicgun Dragon ( ) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Ephemeral Wand Dragon ( ) *Ergasia Idea-drone ( ) *Fate Wheel Dragon ( ) *Metalglider Dragon ( ) *Prospatheia Idea-drone ( / ) *Pulsar, Flarescent Dragon ( ) *Pulsar, Replenish Coatl ( ) *Quick-accel Dragon ( ) *Reform-calling Gear Eagle ( ) *Square-one Dragon ( ) *Steam Battler, Kug-Bau ( ) *Steam Fighter, Balih ( ) *Steam Knight, Ilku ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) *Steam Maiden, Imi ( ) *Steam Soldier, Gigil ( ) Grade 4 *Chronodragon Gear Groovy ( / ) *Chronodragon Gearnext ( /GB4) *Chronodragon Nextage ( ) *Chronotiger Gear Glare ( ) *Chronotiger Rebellion ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Beyond Order Dragon ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution ( ) *Metapulsar, Avenir Phoenix ( ) *Metapulsar, Mystery-freeze Dragon ( ) *Time Maiden of Eternity, Uluru ( ) Genesis Grade 0 *Dreaming Dragon ( ) *Fetter Creator, Van ( ) *Fetter of Leather, Leyding ( ) *Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame ( ) *Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro ( ) Grade 1 *Claimer Harry ( ) *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus ( ) *Detect Angel ( ) *Goddess of Transitory, Awanami ( ) *Myth Guard, Markab ( ) *Mythic Beast, Hati ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Senri ( ) *Boulder Fetter, Gjoll ( ) *Flying Lapwing ( ) *Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil ( ) *Mythic Snake, Jormungand ( ) *Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Maiden, Azusa ( ) *Deity of Dreams, Neiros ( ) *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia ( ) *Ice Crest Goddess, Svava ( ) *Mythic Beast, Fenrir ( ) Grade 4 *Goddess of Settlement, Pallas Athena ( ) *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr ( ) *Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir ( ) *Witch Queen of Accomplishment, Laurier ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Gigantech Ringer ( ) *Knight of Early Dawn, Coel ( ) *Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie ( ) *Riding Rookie ( ) *Rising Lionet ( ) *Young Lion Liberator, Romanus ( ) Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus ( ) *Chaesgal Liberator ( ) *Coolgal ( ) *Dexxgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Lavinia ( ) *Knight of Insolation, Carinus ( ) *Knight of Morning Light, Horsa ( ) *Knight of Red Day, Runo ( ) *Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus ( ) *Liberator, Board Andalusian ( ) *Sleimy ( ) *Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey ( ) Grade 2 *Ajargal Liberator ( ) *Bullrgal ( ) *Fhamgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Marlene ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) *Holy Mage, Rossa ( ) *Knight of Daylight, Kinarius ( ) *Knight of Evening Glow, Capoir ( ) *Knight of New Sun, Catillus ( ) *Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore ( ) *Knight of the Remaining Sun, Henrinus ( ) *Knight of Tremble, Druis ( ) *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten ( ) *Liberator, Stiletto Hawk ( ) Grade 3 *Bladecross Lion ( ) *Dawnngal ( ) *Flash Fang Liberator, Garmore Excel ( ) *Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit ( ) *Knight of the Scorching Sun, Arvirarkus ( ) *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ( ) *Teaching Knight, Hudon ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvallo ( ) Grade 4 *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore ( ) *Golden Knight of Links, Celtis Winner ( ) *Master Swordsman of First Light, Gurguit Helios ( ) *Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit ( ) *True Liberator of Healing, Ellise ( ) Granblue Grade 0 *Demonic Sword Pirate, Dianne ( ) *Forbidden Space Banshee ( ) *Guile Shade ( ) *Mick the Ghostie and Family ( ) *Screaming Banshee ( ) *Undying Departed, Grenache ( ) Grade 1 *Bale the Ghostie ( ) *Fatal Shade ( ) *Flame Chef, Dee ( ) *Headstart Zombie ( ) *Jackie the Ghostie ( ) *Lord's Shadow, Sultana ( ) *Madness Franky ( ) *Quincy the Ghostie ( ) *Sea Rumble Banshee ( ) *Seawall Banshee ( ) *Skeleton Underling Pirate ( ) *Swordmaster Mimic ( ) *Witch Doctor of the Powdered Bone, Negrobone ( ) Grade 2 *Dragon Corrode, Cemetery Dragon ( ) *Handsomeness, Gianmario ( ) *Maltreat Shade ( ) *Pirate Swordsman, Colombard ( ) *Rambling Shade ( ) *Skeleton Cannoneer ( ) *Skeleton Marauder ( ) *Witch Doctor of Languor, Negrolazy ( ) *Witch Doctor of the Rotten Sea, Negrorook ( ) Grade 3 *Dragon Undead, Bone Dragon ( ) *Fabian the Ghostie ( ) *Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon ( ) *Great Skipper, Supreme Solger ( ) *Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm ( ) *Sleepless Skipper, Blackgick ( ) *Undead Knight of the Cursing Spear ( ) *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose ( ) *Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose ( ) *Zombie Whale of the Ocean Depths ( ) Grade 4 *Diabolist of Solicitation, Negronora ( ) *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose ( ) *Pirate King of Redemption, Dragut ( ) *Unfading Ship, Immortal Galleon ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Orangutan ( ) *Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly ( ) *Stationery Hero ( ) *Watering Elephant ( ) Grade 1 *Correction Scientist, Delibelly ( ) *Finecoat Maltese ( ) *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohican Hyena ( ) *Traveling Momonga ( ) *Tri-ruler Cat ( ) *Scholarship Student, Aribelly ( ) Grade 2 *Anchor Rabbit ( ) *Artistic Ocelot ( ) *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Field Glass Otter ( ) *Go Home Toad ( ) *Malicious Saber ( ) *Matrix Code Zebra ( ) *Pastel Deer ( ) *Problem Child, Greybelly ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Astute Professor, Bigbelly ( ) *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master ( ) *Edging Condor ( ) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly ( ) *Fullmark Gorilla ( / ) *Special Appointment Professor, Arusha ( ) *Stapler Penguin ( ) *Talented Rhinos ( ) *Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly ( ) Grade 4 *Immortality Professor, Sahasrara Veera ( ) *Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges ( ) *Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly ( ) *Sheltered Heiress, Spangled ( ) *Super Honorary Professor, Meilleur Chatnoir ( ) Kagero Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Nilda ( ) *Fire Chase Dragon ( ) *Inspire Yell Dragon ( ) *Lizard Hero, Undeux ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Serrated Dracokid ( ) *Wyvernkid Deidda ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Marcel ( ) *Dragon Knight, Fallel ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mafdi ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mahmit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Monireth ( ) *Dragon Knight, Naim ( ) *Dragon Knight, Roia ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tahir ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Dragon Monk, Shinsen ( ) *Dragon Partner, Monica ( ) *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas ( ) *Flare Trooper, Dumjid ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Bellog ( ) *Seal Dragon, Birdseye ( ) *Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr ( ) *Volcano Gale Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Armor of the Flame Dragon, Bahr ( ) *Berserk Lord Dragon ( ) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Putana ( ) *Dragon Knight, Imahd ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mbudi ( ) *Dragon Knight, Nadim ( ) *Dragon Knight, Rulen ( ) *Dragon Knight, Shakur ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Dragon Knight, Ysaar ( ) *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Barja ( ) *Radiant Dragon ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) *Wall Ravage Dragon ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Heineger ( ) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Midnight ( ) *Dragon Knight, Basuit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Soheil ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" ( ) *Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) *Heroic Saga Dragon ( ) *Seal Dragon, Seersucker ( ) *Spherical Lord Dragon ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Galgi ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Jaugo ( ) Grade 4 *Flare Arms, Ziegenburg ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Advance Guard Dragon ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Blazing Burst Dragon ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Purge" ( ) *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula ( ) Grade 1 *Brat of the Many-worlds Interpretation ( ) *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *Divide Monk of the Shattering Fist ( ) *Dunamis Messiah ( ) *Gravitate Turtle ( ) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf ( ) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter ( ) *Multiple Star of Binding, Cluster Mine ( ) *Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo ( ) *Protosun Dracokid ( ) *Providential Child of Gravitational Collapse ( ) *Sacrifice Messiah ( ) *Star-vader, Heliopause Dragon ( ) *Star-vader, Metonaxe Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Arrester Messiah ( ) *Awaking Messiah ( ) *Black Bullet of Iron Star, Photosphere ( ) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot ( ) *Deimos Bear ( ) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram ( ) *Heavymaterial Dragon ( ) *Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf ( ) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well ( ) *Lady Fencer of Matter Transmission ( ) *Metallia Messiah ( ) *Meteor Monk of the Force Foot ( ) *Rapid Gunner of Degeneration ( ) *Star-vader, Strange Dragon ( ) *Starholder Dragon ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) *Alter Ego Neo Messiah ( ) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker ( ) *Drill Monk of the Fierce Foot ( ) *Lady Attacker of Vacuum Collapse ( ) *Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc ( ) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star ( ) *Mirror-world Lion ( ) *One who Bisects the Interstellar Gap *Restrain Dragon ( ) *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter ( ) Grade 4 *Darkness that Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina ( ) *Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge ( ) *Death Star-vader, Glueball Dragon ( ) *Genesis Dragon, Harmonics Neo Messiah ( ) *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah ( ) *Genesis Machine Deity, Altwilder ( ) *Original Deletor, Egorg ( ) Megacolony Grade 0 *Childhood Command, Rosenberg ( ) *Earth Dreamer ( ) *Machining Treehopper ( ) *Makeup Widow ( ) *Young Executive, Crimebug ( ) Grade 1 *Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen ( ) *Megacolony Battler E ( ) *Scissor Finger ( ) *Vulcan Lafertei ( ) Grade 2 *Black Spear Mutant, Bolg Wasp ( ) *Buster Mantis ( ) *Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail ( ) *Machining Princess ( ) *Punish Stag ( ) Grade 3 *Coma Mutant, Silk Sleeper ( ) *Despot Mutant, Arie Antoinette ( ) *Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora ( ) *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface ( ) *Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides ( ) *Longhorn Hunter ( ) *Machining Beat Atlas ( ) *Sky-slicing Rending General, Superior Mantis ( ) Grade 4 *Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle ( ) *Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus ( ) *Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm ( ) *Seven Stars Mutant Deity, Relish Lady ( ) *Suppression Mutant Deity, Tyrantis ( ) Murakumo Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo ( ) *Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage ( ) *Stealth Beast, Drench Serpent ( ) *Stealth Demon of Crow Feathers, Fugen ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox ( ) *Stealth Beast, Siren Fox ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Onibayashi ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Watayuki ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Entertainment, Senbe ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune ( ) Grade 2 *Pressured Stealth Rogue, Sarashina-hime ( ) *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow ( ) *Stealth Beast, Instant Swiper ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Runestar ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Awakohime ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Murder Andon ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Envy, Ikyuu ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Grudge, Sodehagi ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Retaliation, Ooboshi ( ) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube ( ) Grade 3 *Covert Demonic Dragon, Aragoto Spark ( ) *Furious Hair Stealth Rogue, Ikkaku ( ) *Scheming Stealth Rogue, Taemahime ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie ( ) *Swordhunter Stealth Rogue, Oniwaka ( ) Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Zora Asougi ( ) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Mandala Ryuou ( ) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster ( ) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shirahagino ( ) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma ( ) *Law Deity of the Fifth Caution, Yasuie Genma ( ) *Gracious Ice Beauty, Shirayuki ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Ascetic Dracokid ( ) *Djinn of Rainy Duststorm ( ) *Dragon Dancer, Vianne ( ) *Eradicator, Ambitious Dragoon ( ) *Harbinger Dracokid ( ) *Wildrun Dragoon ( ) Grade 1 *Chain-bolt Dragoon ( ) *Eradicator, Strike Slasher Dragon ( ) *Smash Boxer Dragon ( ) *Trainee Monk Dragon ( ) *Wyvern Defender, Guld ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Pyglma ( ) Grade 2 *Cloudmaster Dragon ( ) *Desert Gunner, Kojin ( ) *Desert Gunner, Shoran ( ) *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Martial Arts Dragon ( ) *Plasmatron Dragon ( ) *Plea Lightning, Helena ( ) *Rockclimb Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Blitz-spear Dragoon ( ) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Manasu ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) *Electrobutcher Dragon ( ) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Sigma" ( ) *Jaggy Shot Dragoon ( ) *One Strike Two Hits Djinn ( ) *Roaring Thunder Spear, Jalil ( ) Grade 4 *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Closer Dragon ( ) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning ( ) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VBUSTER" ( ) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" ( ) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" ( ) *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Augury Maiden, Ida ( ) *Bud Maiden, Ho ( ) *Cosmos Pixy, Lizbeth ( ) *Kaluna Musketeer, Elma ( ) *Lupinus Knight ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Delphinium ( ) *Marigold Musketeer, Rachele ( ) *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy ( ) *Saladada Familia ( ) *Sansan Mango ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *3 Apple Sisters ( ) *Af Roccoli ( ) *Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana ( ) *Assistance Maiden, Lucie ( ) *Bittergourd in Chanpuru ( ) *Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri ( ) *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga ( ) *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia ( ) *Faith Maiden, Odette ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Prudence, Memoreed ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Maiden of Sweet Berry ( ) *Maple Leaf Squire ( ) *Mutual Love Maiden, Vallila ( ) *Pleasant-sound Maiden, Imarlute ( ) *Prosperity Maiden, Diane ( ) *Pure Maiden, Katrina ( ) *Repeated Cultivation Maiden, Leslie ( ) *Ravishing Maiden, Penelope ( ) *Sprinkling Water Maiden, Starsha ( ) *Warrior of Grief, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Brilliant Honey ( ) *Charming Maiden, Nicola ( ) *Collective Blooming Maiden, Kera ( ) *Cropmaker Dragon ( ) *Cyclamen Persicum Musketeer, Favila ( ) *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna ( ) *Grace Knight ( ) *Greenshot Elf ( ) *Ideal Maiden, Thuria ( ) *Irrigating Maiden, Ramona ( ) *Knight of Deliberation, Memoreem ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Little Benefit Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Monstera Knight ( ) *Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma ( ) *Sunshine Maiden, Paula ( ) *Sunwheel Maiden, Rauni ( ) *Tenacious Maiden, Noel ( ) *Wheelwind Dragon ( ) *Wisteria Knight ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Maiden of the Southern Wind, Plume ( ) *Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines ( ) *Crystalwing Dragon ( ) *Floraneura Dragon ( ) *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta ( ) *Maiden of Flower Pistol ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Poinsettia Flower Maiden, Grennel ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha ( ) *Red-leaf Dragon ( ) *Summer's Height Flower Maiden, Marjukka ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) *White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta ( ) Grade 4 *Arboros Dragon, Ain Soph Aur ( ) *Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar ( ) *Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno ( ) *Flower Princess of Candor, Lindroos Premier ( ) *Flower Princess of Cherry, Kosterina ( ) *Flower Princess of Four Seasons, Velhemina (GB4) *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha ( ) *Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Kabutron ( ) *Extreme Battler Kachiwall ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) *Perfect Referee, 2.99 ( ) *Petit Ace ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Baller ( ) *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle ( ) *Extreme Battler, Jerohork ( ) *Extreme Battler, Malyaki ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) *Furious Puncher ( ) *Kumar the Destroyer ( ) *Venus Blaukluger ( ) Grade 2 *Babyface, Narcissus ( ) *Bare Knuckle, Arnest ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) *Esteemed Champion ( ) *Extreme Battler, Arbarail ( ) *Extreme Battler, Gunzork ( ) *Extreme Battler, Ninjard ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sever-temper ( / ) *Magical Gambler ( ) *Master Kungfu ( ) *Spurt Centaur ( ) Grade 3 *Envoy of Righteousness, Crystaldevil ( ) *Extreme Leader Mu-sashi ( ) *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxcessive Battler, Victor ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Danshark ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) *Quad Gigas ( ) Grade 4 *Fang Dragon King Fist, Driger ( ) *Favorite Champ, Victor ( ) *Meteokaiser, Gundreed ( ) *Meteokaiser, Victor ( ) *Winning Champ, Victor ( ) Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Kazemomo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Madoi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Daruma Collapse ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa ( ) Grade 1 *Scattering Stealth Rogue, Tsuruchiyo ( ) *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi ( ) *Stealth Beast, Gekisou Ookami ( ) *Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Seizui ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Tenrei ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Mirrored Moon, Tsubakuro ( ) Grade 2 *Fast Speed Stealth Rogue, Genzou ( ) *Stealth Beast, Kabe Itachi ( ) *Stealth Beast, Kibamaru ( ) *Stealth Beast, Musou Byakko ( ) *Stealth Beast, Tamahagane "Metsu" ( ) *Stealth Beast, Uzuitachi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Fuurai ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Genkai ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hashiribi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Houjin ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Nibikatabira ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Ungai ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Detonation, Teruyoshi ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi ( ) Grade 3 *Demon Stealth Dragon, Jaken Myouou ( ) *Demon Stealth Rogue, Genba ( ) *Stealth Beast, Hagurejishi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Kegareshinmyo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui ( ) *Remarkable Stealth Rogue, Morishige ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Repudiation, Yorihira ( ) Grade 4 *Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro" ( ) *Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime ( ) *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Rokushikirakan ( ) *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan ( ) *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Kipferl ( ) *Bell-ringing Miko, Ouka ( ) *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ikutsu-hikone ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki ( ) *Magical Calico ( ) *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Refined Prodigy, Asahiko ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Astrologer, Miss Haze ( ) *Battle Sister, Syrup ( ) *Beamshower Turtle ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Flourishing Trade, Ebisu ( ) *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi ( ) *Precious Ophidian ( ) *Protective Cat ( ) *Rapport Miko, Nazuna ( ) *Tankman Mode Morningstar ( ) *Weather Girl, Lassi ( ) Grade 2 *Apprentice Weather Girl, Smoothie ( ) *Battle Sister, Crepe ( ) *Battle Sister, Mont Blanc ( ) *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ame-no-oshiho ( ) *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Elite Heath ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi ( ) *One Advantage Miko, Nanase ( ) *Rigid Crane ( ) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon ( ) *Weather Girl, Shake ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Madeleine ( ) *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ( ) *Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi ( ) *Flip Croony ( ) *Goddess of Congregation, Tagirihime ( ) *Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Grade 4 *Chief Deity of the Heavens, Amaterasu ( ) *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo ( ) *Excite Battle Sister, Miroir ( ) *Excite Battle Sister, Stollen ( ) *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume ( ) *Persevering One, Lozenge Magus Apex ( ) *State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo ( ) *Still Water Festival Deity, Ichikishima ( ) Pale Moon Grade 0 *Cat Knight in High Boots ( ) *Dreaming Bicorn ( ) *Explode Gentle ( ) *Happiness Collector ( ) *Pleasure Caster ( ) *Prankster Girl of Mirrorland ( ) Grade 1 *Acrobat Bear ( ) *Cutie Paratrooper ( ) *Hoop Master ( ) *Immortal Target ( ) *Intensely Sweet Clown ( ) *Lovely Companion ( ) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty ( ) *Nightmare Doll, Juliet ( ) *Nightmare Doll, Liza ( ) *Obsidian Beast Tamer ( ) *Silver Thorn Clown, Cernay ( ) *Unicycle Tumbler ( ) Grade 2 *Bad Eater Clown ( ) *Card Dealer, Jacqueline ( ) *Crescent Moon Juggler ( ) *Daydream Tone, Arny ( ) *Dreaming Pegasus ( ) *Face Magician, Lappin ( ) *Flying Peryton ( ) *Intensely Spicy Clown ( ) *Redstar Dualhorn ( ) *Silver Thorn, Acute Dragon ( ) *Sinhalite Beast Tamer ( ) *Throwing Bear ( ) Grade 3 *Artilleryman ( ) *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis ( ) *Breathing Coatl ( ) *Burstlaugh Dragon ( ) *Flying Manticore ( ) *Masked Magician, Harri ( ) *Masked Phantom, Harri ( ) *Mirage Sword, Judy ( ) *Mysterious Creator ( ) *Praised Evil Tamer, Mireille ( ) Grade 4 *Dragon Masquerade, Harri ( ) *Dreamiy Axel, Milward ( ) *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon ( ) *Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard ( ) *Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield ( ) *Scream Dragon Master, Droll Kimberly ( ) *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Blue Scud, Barcgal ( ) *Encourage Angel ( ) *Jumpgal ( ) *Knight of Discipline, Alectos ( ) *Maru Baru ( ) *Resurgent Knight, Stius ( ) *Sarugal ( ) *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Battlesong Angel ( ) *Gigantech Shot Putter ( ) *Headwind Knight, Selim ( ) *Hope Keeper ( ) *Knight of Benevolence, Kay ( ) *Knight of Ceremonies, Pil ( ) *Knight of Encouragement, Hallborn ( ) *Knight of Powercharge ( ) *Knight of Pulsation, Starius ( ) *Knight of Reform, Pir ( ) *Knight of Tomahawk ( ) *Little Tactician, Marron ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Sage of Plans, Mail ( ) *Scouting Owl ( ) *Security Knight, Regius ( ) *Soniccgal ( ) *Support Sorcerer of Damascus ( ) *Tamamy ( ) Grade 2 *Aspire Painter ( ) *Champion of Silence, Gallatin ( ) *Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman ( ) *Energetic Knight, Romus ( ) *Escort Eagle ( ) *Flying Swallow Knight, Claus ( ) *Knight of Ambuscade, Redon ( ) *Knight of Cast ( ) *Knight of Dedication, Jeanne ( ) *Knight of Encouragement, Albion ( ) *Knight of Flight, Danius ( ) *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Honesty, Carausius ( ) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel ( ) *Knight of Resilience, Baldus ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Knight of Virtue, Bedivere ( ) *Scramble Griffin ( ) *Shyngal ( ) *Skillful Knight, Jedd ( ) *Star Hope Trumpeter ( ) *Techgal ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) *Waterback Knight, Le Meace ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blazing Twin Blades, Palamedes ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Devout Falx Dragon ( ) *Flash Zamber Dragon ( ) *Knight of Greatspear ( ) *Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Heavy Strike, Dibatere ( ) *Knight of Light Order ( ) *Knight of Mastery, Glenus ( ) *Knight of Persistence, Fulgenius ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Knight of the Crescent Moon, Gratia ( ) *Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath ( ) *Mace of Pledge, Iasius( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Model Knight, Orhan ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Arc ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) *Swordsman of Light, Picos ( ) Grade 4 *Blazing Sword, Fides ( ) *Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver ( ) *Divine Knight of Condensed Light, Olbius Avalon ( ) *Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine ( ) *Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus ( ) *Holy Beast, Divine Maskkgal ( ) *Holy Dragon, Brave Lancer Dragon ( ) *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile ( ) *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon ( ) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Bassinet Knight, Oscar ( ) *Belial Owl ( ) *Commanding Knight, Gnesa ( ) *Cursed Eye Raven ( ) *Difarbau ( ) *Dragprince, Rute ( ) *Fractious Knight, Aldan ( ) *Fullbau Brave ( ) *Knight of Ironcluster, Craiftine ( ) *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa ( ) *Mage of the Rogue Eye, Arsur ( ) *Promising Knight, David ( ) Grade 1 *Abyss Summoner ( ) *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas ( ) *Black Chain Spirit Dance Formation, Kahedin ( ) *Blazebau ( ) *Blitz Knight, Bolfri ( ) *Dark Heart Trumpeter ( ) *Darkquartz Dragon ( ) *Decipherer of Prohibited Books ( ) *Dragsaver, Esras ( ) *Dragwizard, Cian ( ) *Dragwizard, Enid ( ) *Dragwizard, Knies ( ) *Dragwizard, Midir ( ) *Evil Refuser Dragon ( ) *Hidden Edge Crow ( ) *Killermyu ( ) *Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar ( ) *Night Sky Eagle ( ) *Sabmyu ( ) Grade 2 *Black Chain Flame Dance Formation, Hoel ( ) *Blade-proof Knight, Youghal ( ) *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint ( ) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Darkpride Dragon ( ) *Dark Saga Painter ( ) *Demon World Castle, VanGenbeze ( ) *Dragwizard, Liafail ( ) *Dragwizard, Morfessa ( ) *Dragwizard, Naoise ( ) *Dragwizard, Uscias ( ) *Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Gang Assault Dragon ( ) *Greymyu ( ) *Knight of Blue Flash, Adolf ( ) *Knight of Brawn, Grosne ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Balberith ( ) *Morion Spear Dragon ( ) *Scornful Knight, Gyva ( ) *Taboo Evil-eye, Blanc ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Blue Thorn Heavy-slash, Valdemar ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhadh Caar ( ) *Deathspray Dragon ( ) *Demon World Castle, Totwachter ( ) *Knight of Serial Blade, Diarmud ( ) *Mage of Enticement, Ildona ( ) *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt ( ) *Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer "Diablo" ( ) Grade 4 *Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Knight, Irgahn Vert ( ) *Dragstrider, Luard ( ) *Witch Queen of Iniquity, Jeliddo ( ) Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Devil Watch ( ) *Mecha Analyzer ( ) *Mecha Instructor ( ) Grade 1 *Airforce Eliza ( ) *Cheer Girl, Lucy ( ) *Dudley Jetter ( ) *Fake Bomber ( ) *Frog Raider ( ) *Fullspeed Specter ( ) *Jet Motor Dosty ( ) *Moodmaker Nyanrook ( ) *Untouchable, Milly ( ) Grade 2 *Axe Diver ( ) *Cobalt Impulse ( ) *Dudley Ingram ( ) *Genie, Lamp Receiver ( ) *Heave Wheeze ( ) *Jet Power Dusty ( ) *Laser Blackguard ( ) *Lethal Forward ( ) *Mayhem Tiger ( ) *Prompt Cheetah ( ) *Wink-killer Misery ( ) Grade 3 *Bulldozer Dobe ( ) *Dudley Jessica ( ) *Dudley Turborappler ( ) *Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova ( ) *Giant, Rising Great Star ( ) *Hive Maker ( ) *Outrage Lineback ( ) *Power Flicker ( ) *Serial Bomber ( ) Grade 4 *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro ( ) *King of Interference, Terrible Linus ( ) *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace ( ) *Temerarious Cataclysmic Rogue, Hellhard Eight ( ) Tachikaze Grade 0 *Baby Camara ( ) *Child Dragon, Dinobaby ( ) *Child Dragon, Littletyranno ( ) *Coelamagnum ( ) *Louder Ammonite ( ) Grade 1 *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord ( ) *Black-winged Dragon, Ravenptera ( ) *Cold Dragon, Freezernyx ( ) *Distribute Bullet Dragon, Spreadamarga ( ) *Savage Conjuror ( ) *Savage Foxy ( ) *Savage Mystique ( ) Grade 2 *Accel Tiger ( ) *Ancient Dragon, Hylaeon Pike ( ) *Beam Dragon, Apatomaser ( ) *Blade Dragon, Jigsawsaurus ( ) *Conflagration Dragon, Gigant Flame ( ) *Heavy Bullet Dragon, Diablo Cannon ( ) *Rusher Erasmo ( ) *Savage Ranger ( ) Grade 3 *Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor ( ) *Frenzy Emperor Dragon, Gaia Desperado ( ) *Great Cannon Dragon, Heavyarsen ( ) *Rage Dragon, Tyrannobrute ( ) *Savage Head ( ) Grade 4 *Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma ( ) *Barrage Giant Cannon, Bullish Primer ( ) *Destruction Tyrant, Twintempest ( ) *Destruction Tyrant, Volcantyranno ( ) *Great Emperor Dragon, Gaia Dynast ( ) Touken Ranbu Grade 0 *Sayo Samonji Toku ( ) Grade 1 *Honebami Toushirou Toku ( ) *Horikawa Kunihiro Toku ( ) *Kashuu Kiyomitsu Toku ( ) *Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki Toku ( ) *Namazuo Toushirou Toku ( ) Grade 2 *Hizamaru ( ) *Otegine Toku ( ) *Souza Samonji Toku ( ) Grade 3 *Hotarumaru Toku ( ) *Iwatooshi Toku ( ) *Tonbokiri Toku ( ) Grade 4 *Mikazuki Munechika Toku ( / ) *Nihongou ( ) External Links *Basic explication